The Stallion
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 6 in my season 4 fan fiction which is Sawyer Centric


Episode #406

LOST

"The Stallion"

Written By

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on: 18th January 2008

Cast ListMain Cast

Naveen Andrews as Sayid JarrahNestor Carbonell as Richard AlpertHenry Ian Cusick as Desmond HumeEmilie de Ravin as Claire LittletonMichael Emerson as Ben LinusMatthew Fox as Jack ShephardJorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes (Hurley)Josh Holloway as James Ford (Sawyer)Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo KwonYunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa KwonEvangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet BurkeTerry O'Quinn as John Locke? as Beverley Khan? as Lucas Green

Recurring Star

Sam Anderson as Bernard NadlerBlake Bashoff as Karl Fielding L. Scott Caldwell as Rose NadlerKimberley Joseph as Cindy ChandlerTania Raymonde as Alexandra Linus? as Joseph Peltier

Guest Star

Nathan Fillion as Kevin CallisMickey Graue as ZackKiersten Havelock as EmmaRobert Patrick as Hibbs? as Kaden McKernon? as Greta Stahl ? as Carlson? as Armed Guard #1

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

SAYID and the group walk through the jungle. They also are soaking wet now from the previous rain. They have fire torches. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere a person appears jumping out through the bushes and tackles SAWYER to the floor. He holds him down and takes out a gun and holds it to his head. The group stare in shock at what has just happened to SAWYER. The tackler looks up: it is JOSEPH. He kneels on SAWYER to keep him down on the floor. He holds up the gun to the rest of the group.

JOSEPH:

Stay away or he'll die!

JOSPEH points the gun at SAWYER once more and then back to the group. JOSEPH fiddles around his back pocket and brings out a radio phone. He dials a number into it and holds it up to his face. BEVERLEY answers

BEVERLEY'S VOICE:

Hello, Joseph. What has happened?

JOSEPH:

I have them! Come give me back up, now!

JOSEPH puts the radio phone back in his back pocket and looks up at the group smiling evilly.

Camera shot of SAWYER's face. He is pain from JOSEPH being knelt on top of him.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. A CAR- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

SAWYER tries to look out of the windscreen but he is unable to see due to the pouring rain that is pummelling down on the windscreen. Suddenly, the passenger seat door opens and enters in a man: HIBBS. SAWYER looks slightly startled to see a random man suddenly get in his car but this disappears when HIBBS gives SAWYER a reassuring smile.

HIBBS:

So, you're Sawyer or otherwise known as James Ford?

SAWYER:

Yeah, what d'ya want?

HIBBS:

I've heard about your skills Sawyer and I think I might have a job that you can help me out with. What you think-?

SAWYER:

What makes you think I'm gonna do this for ya?

HIBBS:

You want 100k?

SAWYER's eyes open widely at the mention of this large amount of money. HIBBS notices SAWYER's reaction

HIBBS (CONT'D):

Thought that'd catch your attention-

SAWYER:

So, what d'ya want me to do?

HIBBS:

Infiltration-

SAWYER:

Of where-?

HIBBS:

BankAtlantic

SAWYER:

Easy job?

HIBBS:

Pretty much-

SAWYER:

I'm in

SAWYER holds out a hand for HIBBS to shake

HIBBS:

That is what I wanted to hear!

HIBBS shakes SAWYER's hand.

LOST

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING- NIGHT TIME

_WITH BEVERLEY, LUCAS AND, NOW, GRETA_

BEVERLEY looks to the rest of her team.

BEVERLEY:

Are you ready?

LUCAS and GRETA nod their heads in response

LUCAS:

As ready as I will ever be-

BEVERLEY:

Do whatever it takes... Now, come on!

BEVERLEY begins to run into the jungle. LUCAS and GRETA follow her.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

_WITH SAYID, SAWYER, JIN, DESMOND, JULIET, HURLEY, BERNARD, KADEN and JOSEPH_

SAYID and that group watch on in shock and fright as they watch JOSEPH on top of SAWYER. HURLEY makes a slight budge and JOSEPH shoot his head from looking down at SAWYER up at HURLEY and gives him an evil stare.

JOSEPH:

Did I say you could move?

HURLEY:

Err... no, sorry-

JOSEPH gives SAWYER quick look once more and then back up to the group.

BERNARD:

Can we not solve this peacefully?

SAYID shoots BERNARD a look telling him to shut up

JOSEPH also stares at him

JOSEPH:

Did I say you could even speak?

No one responds

JOSEPH (CONT'D):

Now that's better!

CUT TO:

EXT. A JUNGLE CAMP- NIGHT TIME

RICHARD, CINDY and the Others are sat around a nice campfire. RICHARD and CINDY are sat next to each other. CINDY looks to RICHARD.

CINDY:

So, where is William?

RICHARD:

He has stayed at the station. Why do you ask?

CINDY:

Just being inquisitive-

RICHARD keeps quiet for a moment

RICHARD:

Yes... Cindy, can I have a word with you-?

CINDY stares in shock and then rapidly nods her head.

They get up and begin to walk out of the camera shot.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

_WITH RICHARD AND CINDY_

RICHARD comes closer to CINDY and then suddenly pins her up against a tree.

RICHARD (CONT'D):

Cindy, I think it is about time that I had a word with you-

CINDY looks extremely scared

RICHARD (CONT'D):

You are now delving into things that are none of your business! You do not need to know anymore than you currently do-

CINDY stays quiet

RICHARD (CONT'D):

So, Cindy, from now on you will ask no questions? Or inquire into anything! Understand?

CINDY slows nods her head

CINDY:

Yes-

RICHARD:

Good, or else-

RICHARD pulls away letting CINDY stand up by herself.

CINDY has tears running down her face.

RICHARD (CONT'D):

Compose yourself and get back to camp!

RICHARD turns and walks away from CINDY.

CINDY glares at RICHARD half with shock and half with anger at what he has just done to her. She quickly wipes away the tears and takes a deep breath. She begins to walk, following RICHARD.

CUT TO:

EXT. A JUNGLE CAMP- NIGHT TIME

CINDY enters the camp once more. She goes over and sits with ZACK and EMMA. ZACK is cuddling up close to his teddy. CINDY puts her arms around the two of them. ZACK and EMMA look up at CINDY and see that she is slightly shaken.

ZACK:

Are you ok, Cindy?

CINDY gives him a weak smile

CINDY:

Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me-

EMMA:

Thank you, Cindy-

CINDY:

What for?

CINDY looks confused

EMMA:

Looking after us. You're like our Mum. We miss her

EMMA gives CINDY a wide grin, as does ZACK following his sister's lead. CINDY also gives them a large smile in response at the thought of them calling her their "Mum"

CINDY:

I know you do and that is understandable but don't worry; I'll always be here for you-

CINDY then looks over to RICHARD. Camera shot of him sitting by himself by the fire.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

_WITH SAYID AND CO._

Suddenly from the bushes burst BEVERLEY, LUCAS and GRETA. They stop running immediately as they see the group of survivors. There is a standoff between the two groups. BEVERLEY quickly brings her gun out of its holster. GRETA and LUCAD follow suit.

BEVERLEY:

Well, hello-

BEVERLEY grins evilly.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. A BANK- DAY TIME (FLASHBACK)

SAWYER is sat at a desk smartly dressed and with shorter hair. He is with a male customer. He gives them a smile and holds out his hand to shake the customer's hand.

SAWYER:

Well, thank you Mr. Crosby. I'm sure we can help you out

SAWYER shakes his hand and gives him another smile. Mr. Crosby turns around and we see it is NATHANIEL (from JACK's Flash Forwards in "Deal" who SAWYER has just being serving.

SAWYER then turns to a person on a desk next to him.

SAWYER (CONT'D):

I'm off for ma break, Tom-

SAWYER sits up off of his desk and makes his way out of the Bank office environment.

CUT TO:

EXT. BACK ALLEYWAY- DAY TIME

SAWYER exits onto the back alleyway through the large, back metal door of the bank. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lights a cigarette. He puts it in his mouth and takes in one breath.

SAWYER (CONT'D):

I really need to quit-

Then slowly a car pulls up in front of SAWYER. The door opens and HIBBS leans over so he is visible to both camera and SAWYER.

HIBBS:

Get in-

SAWYER:

I'm on ma damn break. Can it not wait 'til after work-?

HIBBS:

No. Not get in!

SAWYER reluctantly gets into the car and closes the door behind him.

HIBBS begins to drive.

SAWYER:

What the hell d'ya want, Hibbs?

HIBBS:

Any updates?

SAWYER:

Do you seriously think there'll have been any changes in a day?!

HIBBS:

You never know, James-

SAWYER:

Yeah, well, there han't been!

HIBBS:

So, what do we know up to now?

SAWYER:

For God's sake! The investment'll be arriving' through on Tuesday so the money'll be arrivin' here in the early hours of Wednesday arrivin'. It'll be arriving' in an armoured van and the money will move through into the building by hand-

HIBBS:

And that's when we'll get them!

SAWYER nods his head.

SAWYER:

Can I get back now?

HIBBS:

Yeah. Have fun at work, Sawyer!

SAWYER doesn't acknowledge HIBBS' comment and just gets out the car impatiently.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME (END OF FLASHBACK)

_WITH SAYID AND CO._

Camera shot of SAWYER's face. It is suddenly yanked up out of camera shot. He has been lifted up by JOSEPH. JOSEPH backs up to his group of people. He slips in between BEVERLEY and GRETA.

BEVERLEY:

Now stay back!

BEVERLEY looks to the group of survivors. HURLEY and BERNARD step back a bit as BEVERLEY's waves about her gun.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Put Kaden in the middle and we won't hurt you or your friend here

BEVERLEY puts the gun towards SAWYER's head.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Put him there!

BEVERLEY then looks at DESMOND who has KADEN with him and then to the middle of the area between. DESMOND doesn't move.

JOSEPH:

She bloody well said to give over Kaden!

Again, DESMOND or none of the group of survivors move.

JOSEPH (CON'TD):

Just give him over!

JOSEPH is extremely angry now

HURLEY gives DESMOND a worried glance

HURLEY:

Dude, just give him over

DESMOND gives HURLEY a glance back

DESMOND:

Shut up, brother!

LUCAS steps forward in front of them with his gun lowered.

LUCAS:

Look, just give him over. Ok? I promise you that we will not hurt you in any way. Now, just gently put him down. You will get your friend back

All the DHARMA group are staring at LUCAS in shock that he is trying to compromise with the enemy.

BEVERLEY:

Look, Hostiles-

SAWYER cuts her off with a chuckle

SAWYER:

We're not the Hostiles, oh Mighty Leader

BEVERLEY turns to him angrily

BEVERELEY:

Do you want to die?

She drives her gun furthermore into SAWYER's head.

LUCAS:

Look, on three, hand them both over!

Everyone looks to LUCAS

LUCAS (CONT'D):

One-

Camera shot to SAWYER being held by JOSEPH.

LUCAS (CONT'D):

Two-

Camera shot to DESMOND with KADEN.

LUCAS (CONT'D):

Three!

First camera shot goes back to JOSEPH pushing SAWYER away into the middle. Second camera shot back to DESMOND pushing the unconscious KADEN into the middle. Next camera shot of BEVERLEY shooting her gun. Camera follows the bullet firing from her gun straight into JULIET's left shoulder. Camera shot to the middle where SAWYER is pulled up by DESMOND and KADEN is pulled up by JOSEPH. Camera shot to LUCAS who is staring in shock between BEVERLEY, the shooter, and JULIET who is now down on the floor, screaming in pain. Camera shot to BEVERLEY who is putting her gun back in her back pocket.

BEVERLEY:

Pull out everybody!

BEVERLEY is the first to pull out, followed by GRETA, then JOSEPH with KADEN on his back and lastly by LUCAS who stays behind a slight moment to watch the drama of the survivor groups unfolding. He then quickly exits the scene with a look of shock on his face.

DESMOND then holds back SAWYER who is trying to struggle out of DESMOND's grip.

SAWYER:

Get off of me, Scottie!

SAWYER manages to break free from DESMOND's grip

DESMOND:

Sawyer no!

SAWYER runs off into the jungle after the DHARMA group. DESMOND tries to run after him but he stops pretty quickly. He turns around to look at JULIET who is still on the floor. SAYID and BERNARD are attending to her. DESMOND looks over to HURLEY who is desperately trying to look away due to his fear of blood. JIN is just watching on as he is unable to contribute anything in this situation. DESMOND runs in to the situation to help out JULIET. He pushes BERNARD out of the way.

DESMOND (CONT'D):

Sorry brother!

HURLEY looks around shocked at DESMOND.

HURLEY:

You not going after him, Des?

DESMOND whips around his head from JULIET.

DESMOND:

He's a big boy, Hurley! He can look after himself-

DESMOND then turns around to attend to JULIET again.

HURLEY sees some blood again and quickly turns around to avoid sight of it again.

Close up of JULIET's face as she has tears running down her face from the pain.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

SAWYER runs through the ever darkening jungle. He looks desperate to catch up with the DHARMA group. He weaves in and out of the trees of the jungle.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. A STREET CORNER- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

A street lamp illuminates the street below. SAWYER can be seen leaning up against his car which is a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. A van slowly pulls up next to SAWYER and out of comes HIBBS and another man: CARLSON. HIBBS and CARLSON casually walk over to SAWYER. SAWYER doesn't look up to them as they walk towards him; he just keeps his head down. HIBBS stands on the right of SAWYER and CARLSON on the left.

HIBBS:

So, you ready Sawyer?

SAWYER's head shoots up now

SAWYER:

Who's this guy?

SAWYER doesn't acknowledge HIBBS' question and looks over to CARLSON.

HIBBS:

This guy-

HIBBS also looks to CARLSON

HIBBS (CONT'D):

This is Carlson

CARLSON nods his head slightly at SAWYER

CARLSON:

Sawyer-

They all look away from CARLSON at that moment. HIBBS and SAWYER look at each other instead.

HIBBS:

So, you know what to do?

HIBBS raises an eyebrow at him

SAWYER:

'Course I do!

HIBBS smiles widely at SAWYER.

HIBBS:

Good good! So you are prepared to do anything?

SAWYER doesn't respond for a moment as he thinks

SAWYER:

Yeah-

HIBBS:

Let's get going then!

HIBBS begins to move. CARLSON follows. They both get back into their car. SAWYER stays outside of his car for a bit as he watches HIBBS and CARLSON. He takes a deep breath and then gets into his car.

INT. SAWYER'S CAR

SAWYER is sat in his car with his hands on the steering wheel.

SAWYER:

Here we go!

He starts the ignition and begins to drive.

CUT TO:

EXT. SHADED AREA JUST BY THE BANK BACK DOOR- NIGHT TIME

SAWYER exits his car and quietly walks over to HIBBS and CARLSON who are stood by their car. Only HIBBS looks at SAWYER when he arrives. CARLSON keeps on staring at the back door of the bank. SAWYER picks up on this.

SAWYER:

He's intense int he!

SAWYER motions his head to CARLSON.

HIBBS:

He'll do whatever the job requires!

Camera shot to the bank's back door. It is illuminated by car head lights. A massive armoured van then pulls into view. Camera shot of CARLSON's face.

CARLSON:

It's here lads!

A wide grin comes across CARLSON's face.

Camera shot to HIBBS who gives an evil grin. HIBBS looks to SAWYER.

HIBBS:

Get him, Sawyer-

Camera shot to SAWYER who takes in a deep breath. He then makes a run for it out of the camera shot. HIBBS and CARLSON watch on.

SAWYER runs up to the armed guard who is carrying a case full of money and pulls out a gun on him shooting him in the knee cap. The armed guard falls to the floor and drops the case of money. The other armed guard then realises what is happening to them and jumps out of the van in an attempt to help his work colleague.

CARLSON then also appears out of the shaded area with his gun held high. He runs towards SAWYER and also shoots the other armed man, also in the knee cap. He falls down too and knocks his head on the floor, knocking him out.

CARLSON and SAWYER look at one another and nod.

HIBBS then comes out the shadows also. He casually walks to the scene.

SAWYER and CARLSON climb into the van and go through the open door in the driving area into the vault at the back of the van. CARLSON is furthest in with SAWYER just stood just within the van so he can hand out the money to HIBBS. SAWYER hands HIBBS a massive case of money which he runs off with to the cars. SAWYER receives another case from CARLSON and turns around to wait to pass the case to HIBBS but instead he has a gun pointed directly in his face: ARMED GUARD #1 (the one SAWYER shot) has limped to him and is trying to stop him.

ARMED GUARD #1:

Put it all down now! I have set off the alarm and the police will be here any moment now! Just put down the money!

ARMED GUARD #1 thrusts the gun even further into SAWYER's face.

CARLSON then comes through from the vault.

CARLSON:

What's happ-

CARLSON cuts off upon seeing ARMED GUARD #1 holding up SAWYER.

SAWYER doesn't put down the money as ARMED GUARD #1 said to.

ARMED GUARD #1:

I said put the money down, you son-of-a-bitch!

CARLSON:

Sawyer, just shoot and kill him!

SAWYER shoots his head around to CARLSON.

SAWYER:

No-

ARMED GUARD #1:

On the count of three I am going to shoot! One-

No movement. CARLSON can be seen in the background getting frustrated.

HIBBS can be seen arriving in the background behind ARMED GUARD #1.

HIBBS:

What the hell?!

ARMED GUARD #1:

Two-

No movement.

CARLSON:

Shoot him!

ARMED GUARD #1 (CONT'D):

Three!

ARMED GUARD #1 then shoots SAWYER in the shoulder but then CARLSON has also pulled out his gun on the count of "three" and has shot ARMED GUARD #1 in the chest. Both SAWYER and ARMED GUARD #1 fall down: SAWYER onto on the seats of the van; ARMED GUARD #1 onto the floor.

HIBBS comes to the door of the van and looks down at SAWYER.

HIBBS:

Bloody hell, Sawyer! You can't even kill a man! You're not the man I thought you were-

SAWYER stares up at HIBBS from his position on the seat.

CARLSON looks over to HIBBS

CARLSON:

Cops are on their way!

HIBBS looks at him with distress in his eyes and then to SAWYER

HIBBS:

Sorry, Sawyer-

HIBBS shows no remorse to SAWYER. HIBBS looks back to CARLSON.

HIBBS (CONT'D):

Let's go! Take the loot we've got already-

CARLSON grabs another case and then steps over SAWYER and exits the van. He goes and joins HIBBS that is waiting for him

SAWYER tries to sit up and get out of the van but the pain is too much and he just collapses again back onto the seat.

SAWYER:

God dammit!

He takes a deep sigh

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

_WITH __SAWYER_

SAWYER's face can be seen amongst some bushes. He has the shadows of leaves on his face. He has anger on his face. The camera turns 90 degrees to see what SAWYER is looking at: he has found the DHARMA group. They are in their clearing and have fire torches all around the clearing of theirs. Camera then turns back to SAWYER and he smiles.

SAWYER:

There are those sons-of-bitches!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

Close up of JACK's eyes. They open suddenly. Camera shot of him laid out on the jungle floor. He suddenly sits up. He looks about him.

ROSE who is sat close by notices him. She quickly makes her way over to him and sits down next to him.

ROSE:

Jack, Jack, what's the matter?

JACK stares at her for a moment

JACK:

I need to speak to Alex-

ROSE:

Alex, Danielle's daughter?

JACK:

Yeah!

JACK attempts to get up but ROSE pushes him back down again.

ROSE:

Stay here. I'll go get her hunny!

ROSE stands up and begins to walk away.

JACK:

Rose-

JACK stops her. She stops and turns around.

JACK (CONT'D):

Mention Jacob!

ROSE then turns and begins to walk off again.

CUT TO:

_WITH ROSE, ALEX AND KARL_

ROSE is stood facing ALEX and KARL

ROSE:

Jack wants to speak to you Alex. He said something about a Jacob-

ALEX and KARL both look at one another and nod. They make their way past ROSE without even saying anything to her. She stares in shock at them as they walk.

CUT TO:

_WITH JACK, ALEX AND KARL_

JACK is suddenly overshadowed by ALEX and KARL as they stand over him.

KARL:

What do you know about Jacob?

KARL crouches down to his level. JACK sits up. ALEX also crouches.

ALEX:

Jack, tell us everything you saw or know or anything!

JACK:

I went to his shack. It began to shake crazily and your Dad, Ben, he was... was stuck in the middle of the shack- he couldn't move. I tried to help him but... but he told me to leave him there!

ALEX and KARL look at him with worry.

ALEX:

Did you experience anything else? Did you see Jacob or hear him-?

JACK:

He isn't real! Just a manifestation of Ben's mind-

KARL:

Jacob is very much real, Jack!

ALEX and KARL both stand up.

KARL (CONT'D):

Thanks Jack

ALEX and KARL walk away from JACK who can just be seen in the background looking slightly confused. ALEX and KRL make their way slightly further into the jungle. They turn to one another.

KARL (CONT'D):

What do you want to do? It's up to you-

ALEX:

He is the one that brought me up, Karl! I need to just do this for him, and this will be the last thing we ever have to do with him. Ok?

KARL:

If that is what you want-

ALEX:

Now?

KARL:

No, in the morning!

ALEX:

I love you, Karl Fielding

KARL:

I love you too, Alex-

KARL smiles at her. The two embrace and share a kiss. The two fall apart and stare at one another.

ALEX:

Don't leave me-

KARL:

Would I ever-?

ALEX only smiles but doesn't respond verbally

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

_WITH BEVERLEY, LUCAS, JOSEPH, KADEN AND GRETA_

BEVERLEY, LUCAS and JOSEPH are stood over GRETA who is attending to KADEN. GRETA turns her head up to look at the three above.

GRETA:

Out cold completely!

GRETA looks down at KADEN once more and then stands up. She walks away further into the middle of the clearing. LUCAS, BEVERLEY and JOSEPH follow her along their eye line.

GRETA (CONT'D):

Just give him a few hours or so of rest and he should come around.

LUCAS:

What took him out like that?

GRETA:

There was blood on the back of his head so presumably he was hit across the head with such a great force that he was completely knocked out-

JOSEPH breaks away from the two others.

JOSEPH:

That was a close escape, Beverley! Only just managed to get out of there-

BEVERLEY shoots JOSEPH evils

BEVERLEY:

Do you not think I already know that, Joe?

She also breaks away leaving LUCAS by himself.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

We need to be more careful. They warned us what they would potentially do and now we just have to put what we were taught into practice-

LUCAS:

They said shoot them in only a needed situation, Beverley, and potentially kill them in a dire situation

BEVERLEY:

Yes, well, those situations may arise-

They stay quiet, reflecting about events.

Suddenly a gunshot is heard and GRETA suddenly falls down to the floor. She has blood flowing from the back of her head from where the bullet entered. The remaining three look to the source of the gunshot and they see LOCKE standing there (not SAWYER).

BEVERLEY and JOSEPH pull out their guns and point them at LOCKE.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Who the hell are you?!

A freaky smile comes across LOCKE's face.

LOCKE:

I am John Locke

A look of realisation comes across LUCAS' face.

LUCAS:

Wait, why the hell are you standing like that? You were disabled according to the records!

JOSEPH looks at LUCAS furiously for giving information out to randomers

LOCKE:

Yes, well, this Island is a special place, my friend-

JOSEPH cuts him off

JOSEPH:

Don't call him your friend!

LOCKE chuckles

LOCKE:

So, are you going to shoot me?

LOCKE slips his gun into his pocket and raises his hands up in a surrender position.

LOCKE (CONT'D):

Come on... I know the Island will save me-

CUT TO:

_WITH SAWYER_

SAWYER watches on with amazement at the events that are unfolding in front of his eyes. He looks over to LOCKE.

LOCKE (CONT'D):

Shoot me then-

SAWYER:

Crazy son-of-a-bitch!

SAWYER jumps up out of his crouching position and runs out, bent down, out of the camera frame.

CUT TO:

_WITH BEVERLEY AND CO._

Close up on JOSEPH's face. He gives a little chuckle.

JOSEPH:

You sure you want this?

JOSEPH gives LOCKE no chance to respond and shoots his gun at him. However, out of the jungle around them flies SAWYER tackling LOCKE down to the floor and resulting in SAWYER being shot in the thigh. He goes down as does LOCKE. Close up on SAWYER's face as he winces due to the pain in his leg.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. ALLEYWAY BEHIND THE BANK- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

Flashing lights of police vans and ambulances illuminate the back alleyway behind the bank. SAWYER can be seen sat in the distance with a person attending to him and his shoulder injury and he has his hands tied behind his back. Close up then of SAWYER's face as he winces as the ambulance man applies sound to his wound. Behind him a police officer can be seen walking up behind him: KEVIN.

KEVIN:

Excuse us please-

KEVIN looks at the ambulance worker and the worker quickly finishes up his workings on SAWYER's wound and exits.

KEVIN (CONT'D):

You've got yourself in a lot of trouble Mr!

KEVIN gives SAWYER a stern smile

SAWYER:

Yeah, well-

SAWYER doesn't carry on

KEVIN:

I hope you realise that you will be going to prison for a very long time for this. Homicide-

SAWYER looks at KEVIN quickly and cuts him off

SAWYER:

If ya bloody well think I killed that man ya better think again!

KEVIN:

There is some very incriminating evidence against you-

KEVIN looks behind him to the covered dead body of ARMED GUARD #1

KEVIN (CONT'D):

Like a dead body which was found directly adjacent to you. Looks like you both shot and you were the lucky one! So, name-?

SAWYER doesn't respond for a moment as realisation comes across him.

SAWYER:

James Ford-

KEVIN writes down SAWYER's name in a notepad

KEVIN:

Mr. Ford I think you better be prepared for the worst

KEVIN then leaves SAWYER as another police officer comes up behind SAWYER and pulls him up to a stand and begins to march him away. Close up of SAWYER's face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME (END OF FLASHBACK)

_WITH BEVERLEY, LUCAS, JOSEPH, KADEN, SAWYER and LOCKE._

Camera shot of SAWYER and LOCKE lying next to each down on the ground. Then, camera shot of JOSEPH's shocked face. BEVERLEY's face can be seen in the background, behind JOSEPH, she is also shocked. Camera shot to LUCAS who looks distraught at all the death and harm he has seen in the past few hours.

LUCAS:

Beverley, what the hell are we meant to do-?

BEVERLEY looks about herself for a moment for thought, she looks panicked.

BEVERLEY:

Joseph, grab Kaden. We go now, Lucas-

JOSEPH quickly goes and grabs KADEN.

BEVERLEY runs to the edge of the jungle and waits for the other two. JOSEPH immediately follows her. LUCAS begins to with her but stops at GRETA's dead body.

LUCAS:

What about Greta?

BEVERLEY:

We leave her. There is nothing we can do for her right now! Now, come on!

LUCAS stares at GRETA's body which is lying face down.

LUCAS:

Goodbye, Greta... Sorry-

LUCAS then runs to BEVERLEY and JOSEPH (and technically KADEN) and they run off into the jungle.

Camera shot back to LOCKE who groggily gets up off of the floor rubbing his back. He looks down at SAWYER who looks back up at him.

SAWYER:

Help me then-!

SAWYER holds out his hand for LOCKE to take but he doesn't move. LOCKE just stares at him emotionless

LOCKE:

Thank you, James

SAWYER tries to get up himself but he cannot due to the wound in his leg

LOCKE (CONT'D):

But you are obviously another sacrifice for the Island! But I must attend to some business. Goodbye-

LOCKE then exits the camera frame which is looking up from SAWYER's perspective.

SAWYER:

What the hell, you son-of-a-bitch? I bloody saved your life-

No answer. LOCKE has completely gone away now so SAWYER is not audible.

SAWYER (CONT'D):

Crazy bastard! Great, let me just bleed to death why don't you-

Close up of SAWYER's face.

SAWYER (CONT'D)(SARCASTIC):

Goodbye world... I guess-

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

_WITH SAYID, HURLEY, DESMOND, JIN, JULIET AND BERNARD _

JULIET has now got her arm in a sling. She is sat up. It is visible that she has been crying. DESMOND is sat next to her. There seems to be a slight awkwardness between the two of them.

DESMOND:

Your shoulder feeling any better?

JULIET:

Same as it was five minutes ago when you asked me-

They both go silent.

Camera to HURLEY who is sat with BERNARD and JIN. JIN has his head down looking at the jungle floor below. HURLEY is staring into space and BERNARD is staring at JIN.

BERNARD:

Jin, are you ok?

JIN looks up.

JIN:

I... miss Sun... a lot-

BERNARD gives him a weak smile

BERNARD:

I miss Rose too, Jin-

JIN:

Is Sun... ok? Baby?

BERNARD:

I'm sure they are both doing great.

Again, BERNARD gives JIN a weak smile

HURLEY looks to the two of them.

HURLEY:

Dudes, why don't we just go back to the beach?

BERNARD:

We might as well. We've lost them now. I mean, us three, we are useless in this situation, aren't we?

HURLEY:

Well, we are-

HURLEY motions to himself and BERNARD.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Maybe not Jin. Anyway, we need to take back, Juliet: she'll need to be checked out by Jack. I bet they'll be back at the beach by tomorrow afternoon at the latest-

Camera shot to SAYID who has separated himself away from the rest of the group. He is sat on the floor with his back to them. HURLEY's feet are visible coming up next to him. SAYID whips his head around to see who is there.

SAYID:

Hugo-

HURLEY:

Look, Sayid, me, Bernard and Jin, well, we wanna go back to the beach Dude! We're useless here and Juliet probably needs to go back to the beach too. I mean I reckon Desmond could stay with you-

SAYID stays quiet for a moment

SAYID:

You should go in the morning, not now-

HURLEY:

Ok, Dude-

HURLEY slowly walks away from SAYID giving him a weak smile. HURLEY walks over to DESMOND and JULIET instead. DESMOND and JULIET both give him a smile. They seem happy of another's company.

DESMOND:

Alright, brother-

HURLEY:

We're off back to the beach tomorrow. Juliet, you should come with us. Ok?

JULIET smiles at him

JULIET:

Thank you, Hurley

HURLEY:

And you, Desmond-

HURLEY looks to DESMOND

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Well, we thought you could stay here with Sayid. You'll know best what to do! I mean, you'll have to go after Sawyer won't you. He won't be far away, I'm sure.

DESMOND thinks for a moment

DESMOND:

Don't worry, Brother. That's fine-

HURLEY:

Ok, see you in the morning-

HURLEY then walks away.

CUT TO:

EXT. JACOB'S SHACK- NIGHT TIME

Camera shot of the entrance to JACOB's shack. The door slowly opens and BEN exits. He is battered and bruised all over and his face is especially bloody. He takes a deep breath and makes his way further away from JACOB's shack. He walks to the edge of the clearing and looks back at the shack. He has a slight limp to his walk.

BEN:

Jacob, what can be done-?

BEN has a sound of annoyance and tiredness in his voice.

LOST


End file.
